


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by sxpphic



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, It Gets Better, It Gets Worse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphic/pseuds/sxpphic
Summary: In New York, between abusive boyfriends and the Russian Mafia, the only reprieve is each other’s arms. And the restaurant.Red is running the restaurant, and Gloria needs a job. The two unlikely pair form a bond.
Relationships: Gloria Mendoza/Galina "Red" Reznikov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a minute since I wrote, or watched OITNB (I haven’t watched the final season because I know it’ll hurt, so I’m just gonna pretend it doesn’t exist). I hope you enjoy, and any constructive criticism is welcome :).

The first time meeting Red was like a breath of fresh air. Gloria for one hadn't encountered a Russian much less a Russian immigrant at that, nor an employer whom she could relate to so easily. The rest of her would be employers were unflavored gringos with fake smiles plastered on their faces. With Red it was different. Red was upfront, took no shit, and told you what was what. She was a spicy gringa you could say. 

The first time she met Red, Gloria was wearing tightfit jeans with a baggy, plain black t-shirt. Gloria was dressed modestly but not poorly. 

"Hi, the sign on the door said you're hiring. Is there someone I could speak to about that?" Gloria approached the counter, ignoring the ogling from the men sitting at the tables. She was used to that and worse. The woman behind the counter sported an apron, and her fiery red locks were tied into a low ponytail. Her blue eyes locked onto Gloria, observing her every move.  
"You're speaking and I'm here." came the short reply.  
"I would like a job here. It's close to the apartment I live in, and I'm dependable..."  
"You haven't even asked about the pay." Pointed out the woman.  
"I'm not one to beg but I really need the money. No one else would have me. I just need the job, and i'll work hard." 

The russian men at the table whispered something amongst themselves and chuckled. Their eyes remained glued to Gloria's behind, practically drooling. The biggest, better looking of the group shouted something at the woman behind the counter, which made the woman and Gloria look at him in shock. 

"You're hired. You start tomorrow. Shop opens at 7, closes at 8:30. Understand?" Her rough voice brought Gloria's attention back. The woman's red lips were drawn back into a disgusted snarl.  
"Yes thank you so much!" Gloria paused, "I didn't catch your name?"  
The woman softened ever so slightly.  
"I'm Red," the woman extended her arm and was taken aback by the strength in the other woman's hands. Hard worker alright.  
"I'll show you the ropes tomorrow."


End file.
